Yu-Gi-Oh!: Corpse Party
by YamixHikaru lover
Summary: A girl named Yugi is bullied because of an alternate personality she calls mou hitori no boku. But soon, this spirit will have to save Yugi and four others from a palce she feels she knows very well: Heavenly Host Elementary School.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm reading this story because it's driving me insane! This is a combo of Yugioh and _Corpse Party_. If you have played the game or watch the anime then you'll understand the settings. **

**This is rated M for blood, violence, and hints of sex in later chapters.**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE PARTY!**

* * *

Prologue

A teenage girl with beautiful dark violet eyes was staring down at freshly killed boy. She had seem many dead bodies in this horrible school, but this was different. This was her younger brother.

Tears ran freely down her pale face and she mournfully screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she started to sob.

Her brother had just turned thirteen the week before and had plenty of friends. His own dark violets were always bright and he was always helpful, but one untouched lifeless eye stared at her blankly.

His death must have been painful. His tongue was cut out of his mouth and thrown to the side. He would have slowly died chocking on his own blood unable to talk, but the murderer continued.

He was stabbed in one of his eyes multiple times. It was still bleeding and it poured down his face. Dried tears was under his other eye from the pain he must have been in.

Lastly, he was stabbed in the same spot in the stomach until he died. The weapon was next to covered heavily in her brother blood. It was a large pair of sewing scissors.

"Nii-san! No! You can't be gone!" she closed her eyes. "Please let this be a nightmare!"

Two pairs of footsteps started to echo through the halls. The mourning girl spin around and stared blankly at the two people that had appeared.

They wore the same uniform as her showing that they were classmates.

They both gasped in horror at the sight of the dead body. Another of their friends had died in this terrible school, but this was even more than the last one.

"Oh Ra!" the older boy with ruby colored eyes breathed.

The girl that was with him and had beautiful sapphire eyes stared at the body then started to sob in his chest. The boy hugged her and closed his eyes in grief.

The girl saw this and felt angry. This was the boy that betrayed her, used her, and lied to her. Now he was hugging his new girlfriend while she cried and she herself had to grief for her won brother on her own?

Her eyes darkened to a black looking color. How dare he do this at this point and time! She was the one who would remember this the rest of her long life!

The ruby-colored boy opened his eyes and looked at the other girl. Surprise flashed in them. "Are you...?" he started, but was cut off.

"How dare you?" she hissed at him. "I'm the one who lost my brother and you turn around and hug the girl who could care less about him! You stupid, lying, unfaithful bastard!" she yelled tears running down her face faster.

The two people jumped apart looking at her with wide eyes.

"You used me, said you loved me then you start dating the whore of the school so it would make you look good?" she chuckled darkly. "But guess what? It make you look like a whore too! Everyone made you the joke of the school."

The sapphire-eyed girl flinched at everything she said. More tears formed in her eyes.

She noticed this and started to laughed. "What's wrong little girly? You don't like the truth?" she hissed.

Right then, she started to sob again and fell to knees. She looked like she was having a complete emotional breakdown at this point.

The two looked at each other and thought she didn't mean anything she had just said. She was just grieving.

Then the violet-eyed girls mind went blank. She stood up darken around her. (No, this is not shadow magic. If you've seen or played the game, it's called darkening)

* * *

Her mind came back to her and she panted harshly. She started to cough and she looked around. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw her two friends again.

Their bodies were covered in their own blood with stab wounds all over them. The girl with the sapphire eyes had her eyes cut out of her head and laid next to her. Her neck was cut open and her brown hair was cut off.

The boy's eyes were closed, but his stomach was almost ripped opened. Her eyes widened when he opened his eyes to a dull ruby. "W-what happened to you?!" she whispered.

His eyes widened in fear which surprised her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she whimpered.

The fear grew and he yelled right for he died his voice laced with pain. "YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED US!"

She gasped and looked down at her hands. They were covered in their blood and the scissors were in her right hand. "N-no..." she fell to the ground and sobbed. "No...no no..." she stared at the scissors. "I-I killed them...I did this!"

Her heart shattered and sobbed more.

After a while, her eyes darkened in rage. "I'm a monster." she gripped the scissors and stabbed herself in the heart. She gasped at the pain and fell over dead.

For a moment, she seemed to be outside her body, but then she heard a cry of a newborn baby. She blinked then her memories disappeared and everything went black.

* * *

A women watched her baby with love, but then she noticed something. Every time the baby would gasp, it's voice would change then go back. Her amethyst eyes would change to a dark violet and back too.

The new mother asked the doctor, but he didn't see it. Instead, a few moments later, he asked. "Lyra, what do you name our daughter?" he asked.

Lyra smiled a little and started at the little baby. "Yugi." she said simply. "Yugi Hikaru Motou."

The baby looked at her mother blankly with amethyst eyes and cooed softly.

The doctor smiled. "That's a wonderful name. Welcome to the world, Yugi."

* * *

Back at that horrible school, a little girl with black hair, gray eyes, and a red dress looked angry. "That damned girl killed herself at the moment of someone birth! Stupid, stupid! I was off time this time." she hissed to herself.

She glared at the violet-eyed girl's body with hatred. "You should still be here to feel the pain of your death for all eternity!"

The darkening appeared around. "Baka, baka, baka!" she snapped.

* * *

Four years after Yugi Motou was born, the little girl was playing on the playground in the sandbox. She smiled when she finished making a house of sand and giggle. "Mama! Mama! Look what I made!"

Lyra looked up from a book and smiled. "It's beautiful, honey." she told her daughter.

Yugi laughed and stood up running to the swing set. She got on one. "Weee!" she said gleefully.

Two older boys glared at her and came up behind her. They pushed her off.

Yugi gasped and whimpered. "What was that for?" she asked.

The boys hissed. "These are our swings, little baby. Go play with the other babies." they laughed as she started to cry.

Yugi whimpered, but then let out a sudden gasp. Her eyes dulled out, closed then opened to dark violet orbs. The girl stood up and glared at them. "How dare do that?" she hissed.

The boys looked shocked and before they knew it, they were on the ground with red cheeks. She had just slapped them.

She growled. "Never touch me again, pathetic _babies_!"

They ran off crying to their mothers.

She chuckled then feel to her knees. Yugi blinked and looked around with amethyst eyes. "W-what happened?" she then felt someone. "Mou hitori no boku..." she whispered.

She heard a soft giggle that only could hear. "I'll always protect you, Aibou."

* * *

**There you have it! Did you like it? I will continue with this, but people leave at least one review to tell me if you like it or not. The Japanese words I used were:**

**Nii-san- brother**

**Baka- stupid**

**Mou hitori no boku- the other me**

**Aibou- partner**


	2. Chapter 1

**I like this story so I'll be writing more of this story today! It's making me insane and I really like my idea! So here some more and please review if you like it or not.**

**I DON'T KNOW YUGIOH OR CORPSE PARTY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Paper Doll Charm

Yugi walked around school her eyes wary and on guard. She had been like this ever since school started because of all the bullies that made fun of her other self and didn't believe that the spirit was here at all.

She stopped at her locker and mentally groaned. It was his ex and his new girlfriend.

He looked much like herself, but his hair stood on end instead of long down the back and his eyes were a crimson color naturally narrowed. His smirk used to make shiver go down her spine, but now it just made her angry and sad at the same time.

"What is it, Yami?" she asked her amethyst eyes sharp with annoyance. She knew they were here to make fun of her and her other self. She didn't understand why no one believed her. Not even her mother did.

Yami smirked and leaned on the locker while Yugi opened her own. "Oh nothing, little gem. Just want to what you to class since we'll all in the same one." he purred.

Yugi narrowed her eyes coldly at his old nickname for her. "Don't you dare call me that, Sennen. You have no right too." she growled and took out her book for next class.

Yami's girlfriend narrowed her pretty dark blue eyes at her. Like her, she wore the same uniform as Yugi, but she always made her skirt shorter. Her hair was short and light brown in color and her skin was a peachy color.

"Don't talk to my Yami-kun like that!" she said in her high pitched voice.

Yugi groaned out loud when she started talking and a headache was forming. "Oh yes. _Your_ Yami." she said in a teasing tone and shut the locker door.

Yami narrowed his eyes further then smiled. "Did you hear Miho was transfering out of this school?" he wondered.

His girlfriend gasped. "I heard! She was my best friend not she's leaving! That's totally unfair!" she complained.

Yugi blinked at Yami with innocent amethyst eyes. "Really? I had heard her mother's job was thinking of transfering her, but I wasn't sure if she was going to." she said with hidden sadness in her voice. Miho was always kind to her even though she never believed her either.

Yami heard the sadness and felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it away. "I know. Miho and Tea here were so tight together." he said.

Tea gave a sad look, but her eyes told Yugi that she didn't really care about Miho. Yugi rolled her gem colored eyes and started to walk to class.

Tea smirked and grabbed her arm. She pulled her back and grinned. "We're not finished with you yet." she snarled and throw her in the lockers.

Yugi squeaked and groaned at the pain. She was used to it by now so she didn't scream anymore. She glared at the pair. "Patthenic, useless pigs." she snapped and snorted. "You're no better than a hog! Oh," she gave them an innocent look. "Gorgive me pig. You're way better than Tea."

Tea screeched and was about to punsch her in the face, but paused when Yugi let out a sudden gasp. Her eyes closed and she stood up. "I wouldn't hit her with I were you." (**I forgot to say that Yugi's other self talks in a British accent**) she purred and looked up with dark violet eyes

Tea froze and stared at her with wide blue eyes. "W-what?' she stammered.

A smirk appeared on her face and she crossed her arms. "I'm here to protect Yugi from stupid people like yourselves." she turned her cold gaze to Yami. "More you than anyone, Sennen. Learn to keep away from Yugi's heart or I'll hurt you like you did her." she turned toward the class and walked away.

Tea and Yami looked at each other with wide eyes then followed her. They spotted her outside the classroom.

"I could have gotten away from her on my own!" Yugi snapped. She heard a soft chuckled and sighed walking into class. "I'll get you later, mou hitori no boku." she grumbled.

Yami looked amused then walked in after her. Tea looked in her bag and took out a paper doll. She smiled at it and put it back in.

* * *

The rest of the school day went without a problem and before anyone left, Tea stopped the class that was Honda, a kind-hearted boy with brown hair and brown eyes, Miho, the kind blue-haired girl with bright blue eyes who was the girlfriend of Honda, Yami, and Yugi.

"Hey! Today the last day with Miho so why don't we do something that will show our friendship forever!" she asked cheerfully.

Miho looked sad for a moment then put on a smile. "Ok! What is it?" she wondered while playing with her hair.

Tea smiled at her friend. "It's called the Sachiko Forever After Charm!"

Yugi felt her other self stiffened at that name and she tilted her head toward the sound of the spirit's voice. "Mou hitori no boku?" she whispered.

Everyone noticed her dazed form then jumped when she turned her head toward them. "What do we do? If it makes us all friends forever then I'll give it a go." she said cheerfully.

Tea blinked at her in surprise and nodded. "Ok then." she pulled out a paper doll. "First we all must hold this paper doll and said 'Sachiko, we beg of you' for each person here. Then we pulled the paper doll until it rips into the same number of pieces as there are people."

Yugi counted with her hands. "So six people then." she commented.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "There are only five of us." he corrected.

Yugi shook her head. "No. There's me, you, Miho-chan, Tea, Honda, and mou hitori no boku." she listed easily.

Tea snickered, but nodded. "Fine, fine. We'll say it six time. Everyone hold the paper doll." everyone did, but she felt five other instead of four. She looked around with a frown.

Yami blinked at his girlfriend. "You ok?" he asked her.

Tea looked at him and nodded. "Y-yeah." she closed her eyes.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." she said and four more times in her head excluding Yugi's other self.

Yami smirked. "Sachiko, we beg of you." he replied saying in five more including Yugi's other self which surprised himself.

Miho smiled. "Sachiko, we beg of you." she said in four more times

Honda smiled at Miho. "Sachiko, we beg of you." he did the same as Tea and Miho.

Yugi giggled. "Sachiko we beg of you." she whispered and included her other self

The spirit felt sick. "Aibou..." it stopped when everyone got a piece of it.

Yugi smiled and put her piece in her student id. "Now we're friends forever!" she said gleefully.

Tea, Miho, and Honda looked at each other with a smirk. They know what they did, but notice Yami didn't return the gaze.

The spirit shivered. _I feel like I've done this before..._

Suddenly an earthquake rumbled under foot making everyone stumble.

Yami gasped and grabbed Tea as she began to panic. Yugi gasped and felt ghostly hand on her shoulder. "Wh-what's happening?" she whimpered.

Just then, the ground disappeared beneath them and they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The girl in the red dress giggled. "So she's returned." an evil smirk formed on her cute face. "Time to see her again and use her too."

She smiled cutely and walked to her next victim. A little girl at the age of ten stared at her fearfully. "No...no!"

She giggled and rose her hand which had a large pair of sewing scissors. "Time to paly mice."

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOO. AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" a choking echoed in the room.

The gray eyed girl laughed evilly. "Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary School."

* * *

**There it is! Did you like it? Please tell me if you did. R&R!**

**Mou h****itori no boku- other me**


	3. Chapter 2

**Still no reviews? ;( Oh well! I'll still write! **

**I DON'T KNOW YUGIOH OR CORPSE PARTY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The School of Never Ending Pain

Yugi groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up from the floor and rubbed her eyes. She stiffened at a voice. "Aibou!" she snapped her eyes opened and saw a spirit in front of her with a pure white light around her. You could see what she looked like, but you could tell she was dead. "You're awake! Thank Ra you're ok!" the spirit breathed.

Her amethyst eyes widened in pure shock and whispered. "Mou hitori no boku?" she asked and standing up.

The spirit blinked at her. "You can see me." she whispered. She was in a school uniform that Yugi had never seen before that was pale red in color and the skirt was a dark navy blue.

Yugi nodded and looked around. "This...wait! Where are we? Weren't we at school a moment ago?" she wondered shivering.

The spirit looked around her dark violet eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure. Bu we need to get out of here as soon as we can. This place is evil." she told her.

Yugi just stared at her. "You looked like me and Yami." she whispered. "Your hair is like mine, your eyes are a dark violet color, and your skin is like a tan color, but still pale."

The spirit chuckled and nudged her. "Come on Aibou. We must leave this place." she sighed as Yugi skipped toward a paper and started to read it.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she dropped the paper. "Aibou? What's wrong?" she walked to the paper and read it. "Heavenly Post Newspaper Murders: The murders of Heavenly Host has shook the member of this school to the core. The childen who were murder are at the ages of seven, eight, and the oldest, eleven. The surviving girl in the red dress..." she blinked as the paper was tore a little. "...teacher holding a bloody pair of scissors. Kidnapping was bad enough, but this crime is terrible. The boy..." she stopped reading it out loud after this point.

"Mou hitori no boku..." Yugi said and looked at the spirit.

"Aibou...this place feels...I've been here before!" she said trembling. "This place...those children...we have to get out of here! We have to find the others as soon we can." she looked panicked.

Yugi looked surprised, but nodded. "O-ok." she walked to the door and opened it. "This place seems so quiet."

The spirit narrowed her eyes. "Too quiet." she said and followed her outside.

They tried every door to a classroom, but they were all locked. Yugi sighed and looked around. "Maybe up stairs?"

The spirit nodded and walked toward the stairs. The two walked up and noticed they were restrooms.

Yugi panted. "The air is so thick up here...ah!" she covered her mouth.

The spirit followed her gaze and gasped. "Yugi don't look!" it was a dead body with blonde hair on the bones of the skull that looked like a high-school student. She walked to it. "Still has the student ID...Mallow High School Class 2-1 Katsuya Jonouchi." she stated.

Yugi turned her back and groaned. "Oh Ra..." she whispered.

The spirit sighed and rubbed her back. "It's ok, Aibou." she told her and looked around.

"..." they both looked around. "...n...o...h...e...l...p...d...o...n...t...k...i. ..l...l...m...e..." a voice of a teenage boy whimpered.

Yugi gagged and ran down stairs. "Aibou, no!" the spirit ran after her. "Calm down." she yelled.

Yugi coughed and trembled. "Mou hitori no boku..." she stopped and looked at the spirit. "We have to find the others quick!" she stated. "I won't let them be like that!"

The spirit smiled warmly and hugged her. "I promised I would protect you and I will." she told the shorter girl.

Yugi smiled and continued on with her other self.

* * *

Honda walked around the school his brown eyes misted with fear for himself. All the thoughts in his mind for his own safety. He had always been like that.

The boy looked around and spotted a little boy with a pale purple light around him. He heard the boy sob and walked toward him. "Hey, are you ok?" Honda asked softly.

The spirit sobbed more. "Huba, huba, why? Why kull meh?" he whimpered.

"Hey..." he jumped when the boy turned and was shocked at the sight of him. One was the boy's eyes was gone leaving a hollow socket that was still bleeding and his stomach was in terrible shape. "AH!" he gasped.

The boy sobbed more. "Huba! Onee-hah! I muss yuh!" he cried more tears rolled down his one dark violet eyes. "HUBA!"

Honda turned and bolted off away fear making him tremble. This was too much.

The next thing he sees makes him freeze. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" there were more bodies covered in maggots. "AHHHHHH!"

He turned around and there was the boy again walking slowly toward him. "Huba...wher ar yuh!" he sobbed.

Honda bolted off again fear in his brown eyes. "Oh God, oh god, oh god!" he cried.

He stopped when he couldn't go any further. "No!"

"Huba? Is that yuh?" he turned and the boy was an inch away from his face. "Pluy wit meh! Punt! Yuh be punt!" he said gleefully, but there was an evil grin on his face.

"No...NO!" Honda screamed.

* * *

Miho was in the infirmary tears in her blue eyes. "Honda-kun! I'm scared!" she cried.

She sat on a bed and looked at herself. She was sweaty and her feet was twisted slightly. "Ow..." she complained and rapped her arms around her legs. "Honda...Tea...I want to go home!"

A soft giggle sounded in the hallway which made her look up. "Hello?" she called.

Miho frowned and walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

Yami and Tea walked around the school. "Yugi!" Yami called much to Tea's despair.

Tea glared at him and called. "Miho! Honda!" she called. "Where are they?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't know." he whispered and started again. "Yugi! Please say something!" he paused and sighed. "Where is she?" he wondered fear in his eyes.

They had seen dead bodies all over the place and Yami knew Yugi's mind couldn't take it.

Tea gritted her teeth. _All he cares about is Yugi! Yugi this, Yugi that!_ she thought coldly.

Yami looked around and sighed. "No luck." he said sadly.

Tea nodded. "I hope we find Miho. She's suppose to be at home by now." she said.

"And I just hope Yugi is fine. Her mind..." he trailed off and sighed.

Tea narrowed her dark blue eyes and looked away.

* * *

The red dressed girl giggled. "Poor children. Crying and dying." she smirked. "Sweet music. Mama will never be lonely again!" she laughed.

She looked over at her assist and grinned. "Good work." the man groaned.

She giggled and looked around the school. "Time for some fun!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Onee- sister**

**Mou hitori no boku- other me**

**Aibou- partner**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! There's another chapter! :P**

**I DIN'T OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE PARTY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Agony and the New Story

Yugi walked around her eyes staying forward so you couldn't see the dead bodies. The spirit watched her carefully her dark violet eyes sharp with worry.

The spirit stopped. "We can't go any further...unless we find a board." she said.

Yugi blinked at her. "I saw one upstairs." she whispered softly.

The spirit blinked at her. "We'll go together. I don't want to leave you alone." she told her firmly and the started walking back upstairs.

A low groan echoed the hallway and there was a bald girl with a dark purple light around her in a corner hugging her legs. She made low groaned and a gurgling noice.

Yugi stiffened. _The air is so thick. I fell light-headed. _she thought.

The spirit blinked at the girl. "Stay away from her, Yugi. There's something not right about her." she whispered and took a few steps back.

The bald girl lifted her head though they could see her face because her back was turned away from him. "...ba...ba..." she tried to say, but it gurgle and chocked before it could leave. "...urts...uch...elp...ony..." she groaned.

Yugi blinked and still her head. "Hurts, much, help, agony." she listened. "I don't know the first one."

The girl groaned and stood up walking away from them.

The spirit narrowed her eyes then nudged Yugi. "Come on, Aibou." she whispered

The two walked upstairs hearing the voice again. "...h...e...l...p...m...e..."

Yugi sighed grabbing the board and they walked back. They put it down.

"I'll test it Aibou!" she said firmly and walked on it. It creaked, but held her weight. "Ok Aibou. Come here."

Yugi walked the board slowly flinched when it creaked. She got over it and sighed. "Ok, let's go." she said.

They continued on looking around. The dead bodies decorated the floors and it started to seem normal. They stopped and looked around.

"We have two ways..." the spirit murmured.

Yugi blinked. "Which way?" she wondered.

The spirit sighed. "The right one is right?" she guessed.

"Ok then!" Yugi said and they went on.

"Dead end..." she murmured.

Yugi and the spirit went to the left spotted an opened classroom. "Oh Ra...the air is so...clear in there." Yugi breathed.

The spirit nodded. "Come on."

* * *

Yami walked around the school his eyes narrowed. He felt sick in this part of the school though he didn't understand why.

Tea gagged a few times, but swallowed. "I-I'm fine." she said thickly.

Yami rubbed her back his own eye weary. _What is this place?_ he asked himself yet again.

He spotted an old newspaper and grabbed it. "Three new bodies were found in the school called Heavenly Host. One was a teenage boy by the name of Atemu Akana..." he stopped. "Oh Ra..."

Tea looked confused.

Yami swallowed and continued. "His stomach was ripped opened and he bleed out. His death was quick and easy, but the others were horrible.

"A teenage girl that couldn't be named had her throat ripped out, both eyes torn out, but still hanging, and her hair cut off.

"The three was the worst by far..." he stiffened. "A boy at the age of twelve or thirteen had his tongue cut out, one eye stabbed multiple times as well as his stomach. He was still bleeding and the drying tears showed how fresh they were..."

He blinked and looked at his girlfriend. She looked green, but he continued.

"His name was Akei Aten. There was another student ID on the floor, but it wasn't the brown haired girl we had found. It showed the picture, but the name was gone as well as the classroom number. The girl..." He blinked at the paper. The rest was ripped off.

Tea gagged and ran to a corner to throw up.

Yami walked up to her and rubbed her back. "Are you ok?"

Tea nodded. "That was...horrible!"

He nodded then froze. He was a spirit that looked just like him, but with dark skin and his eyes were a dull ruby color. He had a purple light mixed with a white one.

The spirit spotted them and froze. "S-stay away from me! No!" his eyes misted with fear.

Tea flinched and felt a pang of pity for the poor spirit.

Yami looked at him. He looked fine until you got to her middle. His clothes were covered with blood. "Atemu Akana..."

He took a step back. "Go away! Leave me alone!" he spun around and run off.

"Wait...damn..." Yami grumbled and leaned against the wall. "What do we do now?"

Tea shook her head and looked around her dark blue eyes wide with fear.

"You have heard the stories of the three spirits." a voice murmured.

They jumped and looked at the person.

The person wore a green skirt with a black shirt and a purple jacket. "Those spirit who died hold this place together. These closed spaces will be here forever unless..." her lifeless pink eyes stared them and she played with her short blonde hair.

Tea gasped. "You're...Sasha Nimona aren't you?"

The girl smiled slightly. "Ah, so you remember me. Strange really." Sasha grinned then walked off.

Yami stared after her. "Wait a moment. What do you mean?" he stiffened. "Where's Yugi?"

Tea flinched at what he asked and glared at him. _That's all he cares about! Yugi is everything he loves!_ she thought coldly.

Sasha looked back at him. "There are six new souls here, yes." she said.

Yami looked determined. "Then let's find them!" he declared.

Sasha giggled. "I'm afraid you can't do that. You two are the only living souls in this closed space." they looked at her. "Yes, I died here. Anyway, you're friends could be standing in the side spot as you, but you'd never meet."

Tea looked fearful. "We won't see Miho or Honda..."

Sasha nodded and walked away. "Good luck."

Yami looked shocked. "Oh no...we won't find them..."

* * *

Miho walked around outside the infirmary her blue eyes confused. "Hello? Little child..." she called.

She heard a soft giggle and walked toward it. "Little one?" she asked, but stopped at the sight of the wall in front of her. She fell to her knees and trembled. "No...no..."

A giggle echoed the hallways. "Punt! I punt!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Miho screamed.

* * *

"Sachiko...stop this murder...I have you...I'll never be alone..."

The girl in the dress grinned. "But I am. I love death." she grinned her teeth red with blood.

"Honey please...stop..."

"Never! Sachiko hissed. "I'll never stop!"

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you liked it!**

**Mou hitori no boku- other me**

**Aibou- partner**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I was busy over the weekend!**

**Thank you PrincessOfTheNight01 for your reviews! :P And Halfmoon 68 for being a favorite.**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR CORSE PARTY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Losing Your Mind

Yugi and the spirit walked into the classroom and looked around. It was old like the whole school was, but it seemed as though no one had died here.

Yugi breathed in the the clear air and sighed. "So peaceful." she murmured.

The spirit murmured in agreement and looked around her dark violet eyes lazy. "I suppose...but I don't trust this place." she said.

Yugi blinked at her other self and rolled her eyes. "Come on. Relax for just a moment. My legs are so tired." she complained, but looked amused.

The spirit chuckled and sat down in a small chair. "Fine, fine." she looked around. "Aibou...what will we do when we find the others? I look like a living person, but this light..." she trailed off. "What if they try to take you away from me?"

Yugi narrowed her eyes. "They are my friends so I won't let them. You have done nothing, but help me." she tilted her head. "You're my only real friend...even if you're dead!"

The spirit smiled at her and nudged her. "Thank you, Aibou." she repiled.

Yugi stretched and put her head on the table. "I'm sleepy." she murmured softly.

The spirit frowned and looked unsure. "I don't think you should do that here." she told her.

Yugi pouted then sighed. "Fine, fine..." she murmured.

They walked out and continued to go. They froze when they heard a loud. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yugi gasped. "That was Miho!" The spirit nodded and started toward the sound.

The spirit's eyes narrowed. "It came from the infirmary side of the school." she murmured and they both ran off.

They were about half way there when an earthquake shook the whole school.

The spirit grabbed Yugi and the world went black.

* * *

Tea and Yami walked around finding that many of the room were locked. There was one door that was unlocked, but seemed to be held back by something inside.

Tea sighed. "We can't go any further." she said looked tired.

Yami still looked determined. "But we have to keep trying. We must find the others." he declared.

Tea narrowed her eyes at him and mentally sighed. _Is he still thinking about that freak? Why does he like her so much? _she scowled. _He still calls her little gem. I bet my life he still loves her!_

Yami looked around then froze at a little sorrowful voice. "'Temu...I cun't cuntrol mehself..." a soft sob echoed the hall. "I wont tu gu hame."

A sigh sounded. "It's ok, Akei. I understand how it feels to lose yourself." It was Atemu Akana's voice talking. "Just stay away from people and you won't go blank."

Tea stood up slowly and the two say the older boy with the boy with one eye. _So that's Akei. He was worst off that the two others..._ Yami thought sadly.

Atemu looked at where they were hiding and narrowed his eyes. "I can see your shoes. Ra, you people are stupid." he grumbled.

Akei looked scared and hid behind the older boy. "'Temu..."

Yami sighed loudly and walked out of the hiding spot in front of the two spirits. "I'm sorry, but...I wish to speak with you two." he told them.

Atemu narrowed his ruby eyes. The light around didn't change which showed he was find. "Proceed." he said.

Akei blinked at his friend. The light around him had change from a pale purple to a whitish-purple one. "Hmm?" he tilted his head.

Yami sighed and ran his head through his hair. "I...I read what happened to you guys in his place." he saw Akei flinch his one dark violet eye wide with fear. "I understand that you are..." he couldn't find the right word for it. "Look. I want to find my friend in this palce, but we're in different closed spaces, right?'

Atemu nodded looking interested. "That's right." he murmured crossing his arms above his bleeding stomach. "It's not easy to cross other to one from another even for us."

Tea walked out and stared at them with wide, fearfful dark blue eyes. She didn't like the look of them because they still had the wounds from when they died many years ago.

Yami looke down for a moment then continued. "This person is real important to me. I don't know what I'd do if..." he trailed off. "I must find her. I can't lose her again."

Atemu's eyes softened when he saw tears in his eyes. Not the fearful, begging ones he was used to, but sorrowful, loving eyes that he had once felt before he died. "Ok. I'll try and help, but..." he looked down. "If you see me again, I won't be as kind as I am not. I could try to..."

Yami understood. "I don't care." he whispered. "I need to see her one last time if I am to die."

Atemu looked at him for a long time then nodded slowly. "Ok." the ground started to shake. "Be safe and think hard. I can get you there, but you have to find a way out of here yourself." he disappeared and Akei stared at them.

"Plese bu sufe." he said and disappeared.

Yami gasped and fell to the ground as the ground shook harder. "Good Ra!"

Tea stumbled to him and fell to the ground next to him. "Yami-kun..." he whimpered.

Yami stared at her then the world went black.

* * *

Yugi opened her eyes and looked around. "Mou hitori no boku?" she whispered and looked around. She gasped. " The school had changed. Some of the door had opened, the bodies had changed...even the air had changed.

"Aibou...aibou!" Yugi turned her head and the spirit stared at her in surprise. "This space...I know this place!" she gasped.

Yugi blinked at her. "Really? How can that be?" she wondered.

The spirit shook her head. "I-I'm not sure...I just know it." she stood up. "Let's get to where Miho's scream was."

Yugi nodded and they ran off toward the infirmary.

A blue-haired girl ran toward them her blue eyes wide with fear. "Miho!" Yugi gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miho screamed and ran past her as though she could see her.

Yugi looked after her then looked forward. "Something spooked her terribly." her eyes narrowed. "We have to see what happened!"

The spirit watched her ran then gasped. 'Yugi stop, please!" she called running after her.

Yugi had stopped at the wall her eyes wide. "Ah...ah..." she started to shake.

The spirit looked shocked then walked to her. "Aibou look away, please! It's going to be ok." she told her gently.

Yugi trembled then whimpered. "H-Hon...da...ah..." she fell to her knees. "No..."

The spirit stiffened. "Aibou, calm down!" she ordered.

"Ah...ahhhhh...no..." Yugi whimpered and put her hands on her head.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and looked up. "We made it..." he muttered and shook Tea. "Wake up." he told her.

Tea groaned and opened her blue eyes. "W-what?" she looked around. "This place looks different!" she gasped.

"We made it..." he stopped when he heard a loud scream.

Tea stiffened. "That was Miho!" she whimpered.

Yami nodded. "Let's go." they stood up and toward the sound.

They didn't find Miho, but they did find someone else.

"Yugi!" they both gasped. Then they saw a spirit with her.

"Aibou! Calm down!" the spirit ordered.

"Ah...ahhhh...no..." Yugi whimpered and put her hands on her head.

Yami followed his ex's gaze and let out a gasp of horror.

Honda was on the wall in pieces. His blood was spread around as though the killer had painted it and her eyes stared at them hollowly.

"Ahhhh...aaahhhh...no!" Yugi suddenly screamed. "NOOOOOO!" she looked as though she had lost her mind.

"Aibou! Aibou!" the spirit grabbed her and shook her. "Calm down! Please!" the spirit closed her eyes. "You...have to go to your soul room!"

Yugi tried to fight her. "NOOOO! NOOOO!" her eyes were wide with terror and lose for her friend.

The spirit put her hands on her head. Yugi gasped her eyes going blank then closing. The spirit disappeared then 'Yugi' opened her eyes to a dark violet.

'Yugi' coughed and panted. "I-it's harder to do that here." she murmured. "It's...so...hard..." she bowed her head.

"Y-Yugi?" she looked up and gasped. "Sennen? Tea?" her eyes narrowed into slits then she sighed. "I'm too tired to care." she grumbled and stood up. She felt dizzy, but shook it off.

"Yugi?" Yami questioned.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "No, Sennen. I'm known as mou hitori no boku; however," Amusement flashed in her eyes. "You can call me the other Yugi."

Tea gasped. "She was tell the truth! We saw you take her body!" she yelled in a high-pitched voice.

The other Yugi groaned. "Don't ever do that again." she put her hand on her head. "You're voice is so annoying!"

Yami stared at her with wide eyes. "You're her other self..." he whispered.

The other Yugi giggled. "Yep! And never forget it!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

Sachiko smirked as she watched the group. "Poor little souls. Just waiting to be killed, I see." a giggle formed.

She had watched Yugi and the spirit get here and enjoyed it when Yugi lost her mind. "Innocent ones are so easy to toy with!" she commented. A warm smile appeared on her face. "I'll be sure to crush her spirit more then get to that other pathetic one that left."

An evil smirk appeared. "I'll look forward to destroying her."

* * *

**There you have it! What will happen to them? Find out.**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here another chapter for the day! I hope you like this one!**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE PARTY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Answers

Yami and Tea watched the other Yugi as she picked her way to them. She didn't wait to touch the blood spots that belonged to Honda.

"Well, that was eventful." she said with a sigh. "I never thought that Yugi would lose it like that." she looked down at the ground for a moment.

Tea stared at her. "You were real...all this time, you were real!" she shook her head. "It's hard to believe, but..."

The other Yugi snorted. "Seeing is believe?" she guessed and crossed her arms. "You made Yugi's life a living hell then you," she pointed to Tea. "Brought us here."

Tea flinched. "I didn't know this would happen!" she protested.

The other Yugi turned around. "I don't care! You should get stuff off the damned internet then use it!" she snapped her dark violet eyes in narrowed slits.

Tea took a step back her eyes wide with fear and guilt. _It this really all my fault?_ she wondered.

Yami just blinked at the other Yugi. "Mou hitori no boku...you saved her in time of sorrow and need." his eyes softened. "I knew you were real. I felt you all the time when I was dating Yugi."

The other Yugi looked back at him. "Then why did you break up with her saying she was lying about me?" she whispered.

Yami looked at Tea. "Because everyone told me that if I didn't, they'd try and hurt you more than all the bullies ever did...Tea and Miho were the first to warn me..."

Tea glared at him. "I never told you anything!" she snapped.

Yami narrowed his crimson eyes. "You lied to me. I found out the day after I hurt Yugi. You were dragging with the cheerleaders at what you did." he hissed.

The other Yugi looked confused. _He did waited to hurt Yugi? _

"I never loved you, ugly slut! I love..." he flinched and looked at the ground.

Tea screeched. "I knew it! All you ever talk about is Yugi!" tears began to form. "Even now! All you talk about in this horrible place is Yugi! While I'm terrified, you worry about the stupid, weak spirit lover!"

The other Yugi narrowed her eyes. "Yugi isn't stupid or weak. When you were hurt or crying, it was Yugi who would be your friend until this happened!" she turned away. "I had to sooth her until she could come back to school."

Tea looked confused. "She came back everyday after that." she stated.

"Yes because I took her place. I'm the one who told you off. Yugi is a sweet, innocent girl. Not a person of violence." she walked to the wall and punched it hard making them jump. "I have to take her place because of people like you."

Yami looked at her in faint surprise. _She took all those things for Yugi...why? She didn't do anything for her..._

The other Yugi turned to them. "You're worst Yami. You hurt Yugi more than you can think. You used her then broke up with her." she glared at him. "Go to hell. Find your own way out..." she stiffened.

Yami watched as she looked around. "What?"

The other Yugi froze. "The spirit who killed Honda has come back!" she whispered and nudged them. "Hide now!"

The three hid behind the wall.

A faint giggled echoed the halls. "Punt! I punt! Huba? Lut's punt toguthur!" Akei walked toward Honda's remains. He picked up an arm and smeared the blood all over. "Punt!"

The light around the spirit was back to pale purple. A small smirk was on his bloody.

The other Yugi narrowed her eyes. _Do I...know him?_ she asked herself in confusion.

Akei looked around. "'Temu? Huba's in th schuul." he called and disappeared then reappeared in front of them. "Gut yeu."

The other Yugi gasped. "RUN!" the three friends ran away.

"Huba? Com beck! Pley wuth meh!" Akei called.

The other Yugi shook her head. _Who's Huba? What does the spirit want?_

* * *

Miho stopped in the restrooms and threw up. "Honda-kun! No!" she cried and sobbed.

She really did love him and they even had a promise ring. "I love you...I want you back!" she whimpered.

A soft choking noise ringed in her ears and she looked up to see a different spirit.

Her eyes rung from her sockets and her hair was cut off. "...ba..." she held a knife in her hands. "...ye...ye..." she lifted the knife and slammed it into Miho's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" she screamed in agony. "NOOOOOO! Stop please! It hurts..." the spirit stabbed her again and again and again.

The spirit seemed to laugh. "...ba...ony..."

Miho's scream turned softer as her eyes grew dull. "Honda-kun..."

The spirit stopped and dropped the knife. "...ba...urts...ye..."

Miho watched as the spirit walked away. "Honda-kun...I love you..."

* * *

The other Yugi stopped at the door to the other side of school and panted. "This...wasn't...here...before..." she sighed.

Yami nodded then looked around. "Where's Tea?" he asked.

The other Yugi blinked at him "I'm not sure...I thought she was right behind us." she said.

Yami looked at her and sighed. "I hope she's ok...we already lose Honda. I don't wanna lose her too."

The other Yugi sighed and leaned against the wall. "It's not much safer in there, but...I don't want to stay here. I can hardly breath."

Yami looked at her and realize that she looked like she was having a bad time. Her face was paler than normal. "Then let's go. Tea will find us." he declared.

The other Yugi looked at him and nodded. "Ok! Let's go..."

A noise stopped them. "Wait a moment."

Yami turned his head. "Sasha?"

The girl looked at them her arms crossed. "The bodies of the three souls here are in this other part of the school. That is where they were murdered."

The other Yugi blinked in surprise. "R-really?" she asked.

Sasha looked at her and nodded. "Um hmm. The murderer of the poor souls has returned to this school." she told them.

Yami stiffened. "How?" he asked.

Sasha sighed. "The murderer died with them, but the spirit left soon after. It has returned and all three of them feel this."

The other Yugi narrowed her eyes. "I see. So the murderer was a coward?" she asked.

Sasha looked at her. "They committed suicide after they killed them. I don't know the person, but the stories says it all."

Yami blinked. "So...the spirits will attack us." he sighed. "W-what do we do then?"

Sasha chuckled. "You have to leave. You need to do the charm right before you do this." she told them and turned around. "It won't be easy, but if you do this right, all the living people will go back to the other world."

The other Yugi stiffened. "Wait..." she called. "Can't we help the spirits first?" Sasha stopped and turned her head to them. "I-I mean they suffered badly and...I want to appease them."

Sasha looked at her. "To do that..." she looked away. "You have to find what the murderer took from them."

Yami blinked. "They took Akei's tongue and the identity of the girl...all the murderer did was cut Atemu."

Sasha shook her head. "Think harder. You will find this out soon." the girl disappeared.

The other Yugi shivered. "At least we have some answers." she whispered.

Yami nodded and turned to the door. "We have to do this together." he looked at her. "I know you don't like me, but I need your help. Do you trust me?"

The other Yugi stared at him and nodded. "Let's go."

They walked to the door and opened it to the outside.

* * *

Sachiko growled. "That stupid spirit told them what to do!"

She looked around and spotted Atemu. The light around had changed to the darker purple, second to Sachiko's. "Perfect. He'll kill them." she giggled.

"One's trust must here before they leave this place."

* * *

**Did you like it? I worked hard and I hope you enjoyed.**

**~R&R~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's another chapter! **

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR CORPSE PARTY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Missing Identity

The other Yugi walked into the other school building and took a steady breath. It was hard to breathe in this part of the cursed school and it seemed different...more evil like.

Yami looked around his crimson eyes dark with confusion, but determination. He had get Yugi out of here safely and her mind still in tacked.

"We have to find what they three lost." the other Yugi said looking around.

Yami frowned. "But what did they lose?" he wondered out loud.

"Well...Akei lost his tongue and the other girl lost her student ID. Maybe we should start there." she said her eyes unsure. "But what did Atemu lose? I don't understand that one."

Yami shook his head. "Nor am I." he murmured.

The other Yugi narrowed her dark violet eyes and looked forward. "Let's just explore the place." she decided and started off Yami following her.

They continued on without talking only slight nods when they turn or see a dead body.

Yami stepped in something and eeped. "Nasty." he groaned and wiped his shoes on the floor. "How many dead people can fill a place?"

The other Yugi shrugged. "Use your imagination. This place is evil and spirits kill you here. You even lose your mind." she sighed and looked at him his eyes emotionless.

Yami flinched. "You don't have to bite my head off you know." he said looking away still wiping his shoes.

She rolled her eyes and looked around. "For now, let's just focus on important stuff like getting out of here." she stated.

They glared at each other and continued on. A low moan echoed the hallways and they stopped the nameless girl.

She was turned away from them her uniform torn and stained with drying blood. She seemed to trying and talk, but only a soft gurgling noise would sound.

The other Yugi's eyes softened with pity. _Poor girl. She had it worse than Atemu did..._ she thought sadly and moved on.

They stopped at the sound of footstep and spotted a young girl who looked about twelve. Her hair was very pretty though blood dripped down the golden locks and her green eyes were unfocused and tired.

The two hid as she walked by them. She was alone, but didn't cry or even scream when she past a dead body. Nothing seemed to bother her.

_She must have been here for a long time. _the other Yugi thought_._

They watched her for a few more heartbeats then moved on.

Yami looked over at the spirit. _She doesn't seemed surprised by any of this. _he noted.

The other Yugi caught his gaze and narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Nothing." he grumbled. _This is going to take a while..._

* * *

Tea walked around her dark blue eyes red and puffy. "They left me...Yami left me for that stupid spirit." she looked at the ground. "I'm so lost."

A giggle echoed in her ears and she turned around to see Akei. "Hiy! I wunt pley." he said.

Tea blinked at him not scared for a change. "Play?" she echoed. "Play what?" she was too tired to care.

Akei grinned at her and poked her. "Tug! Yu it!" he said gleeful and raced away toward the bathrooms.

Tea ran after him surprised at his speed. She caught up to him and spotted a new body.

Her eyes widened. "No..." she whispered.

Akei blinked at the body in faint confusion. "Wude." he said and looked at Tea.

Tea was crying again. "Not her too. Why do you keep doing this?" she whimpered.

Akei looked sad. "It wus hir tame tu da." he told her.

Tea glared at him. "You have to right to do this!" she screamed and ran off.

Akei looked shocked. "Waut! 'Temu wull gat yu!" he warned.

Tea shook her head and ran into someone. Two hand gripped her shoulders and a low chuckled escaped the boys lips. "Atemu Akana?" she asked looking up at the blazing ruby eyes.

"You pathetic soul." he hissed. "You bet you life in a place of death and you lost! Stupid girl. Now you'll feel everlasting agony like I have felt."

Tea looked scared. "Wait...no, please don't!" she pleaded.

Atemu hissed. "I hate that look everyone gives me! Fear and begging!" he grabbed her left arm harshly and broke it.

Tea screamed and fell to her kness. "Stop! Please, it hurts!" she cried.

Atemu snarled. "You don't think I know pain?" he whispered in an angry voice.

Tea whimpered and her pain and death began.

* * *

The other Yugi stopped at the beginning of a hallway and gasped.

Yami looked at her. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

She panted and looked up. "This is where the three students died." she said. "The air is so...sad and angry."

Yami looked at her in surprised, but nodded. He trusted her judgment most of all. "I see."

They walked on and spotted three bodies that were just bones now.

"They died here so long ago." the other Yugi breathed.

They past each one and continued until they spotted a student ID. "What's this?" Yami wondered as she picked it up.

"This is a student ID for a girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes...the colors of the uniform match Atemu's perfectly." she gasped.

Yami blinked at her. "Really? That means..." he froze as loud footstep walked toward them.

They turned and saw the nameless girl from the front for the first time. Her eyes hung from her sockets and blood poured from her throat. "...o...way...et...way...hate...ou..." she rose a knife and seemed to grin.

Yami gasped and jumped out of the way. "Oh Ra!" he whispered.

The other Yugi gasped and looked at the name. "A...n..."

Yami dodged the hits and looked at her. "Hurry!"

The nameless girl giggled in her own way and cornered him. She rose the knife.

The other Yugi gasped. "Anzu Mazaki!" she cried and closed her eyes.

The girl stopped and looked her way.

"A-Anzu Mazaki." she repeated her eyes wary.

The girl changed. The eyes went back to normal and her hair grew back. Blood stopped pouring down her neck. The girl looked almost like Tea, but more slender and her hair was a lighter color.

The other Yugi gave her the ID. "You're Anzu?" she asked.

The brown haired girl looked at her and nodded. "Thank you." her voice was like a beautiful song and she disappeared.

Yami panted. "W-we did it..." he said hoarsely.

She nodded. "Yes...now we must find the other's missing parts."

* * *

Sachiko smirked. "They may have saved themselves, but..." she paused relishing the sound of scream from the other side of the school.

"This will continue. They will never find Atemu's missing part. Only the killer can do that."

* * *

**How was that? I hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
